Because You Were A Fool
by Lightningeye
Summary: Today just was not his day. Thanks to a fall into the canal and a gash on his head Bickslow tries to drown his sorrows in…apple juice? He feels like he made an idiot of himself but perhaps his blunder gave someone the courage to take the first step. But what are they stepping towards? Bixy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna! This is a short story for Bickslow and Lucy. I don't know why but I absolutely love this pairing. This chapter is just for funsies, I hope you like it!

Ope, and I don't own Fairy Tail! Enjoy...

* * *

I sighed as I swished the amber liquid around in my cup, causing the ice cubes to tinkle. It was just a crappy day altogether. I shook my head and raised the glass to my lips and took a sip. As soon as the cold liquid hit my tongue I pulled my head back with a grimace. _Apple juice. _Today sucked and the strongest thing I'm allowed to drink is freakin' apple juice.

I raised a tentative hand to feel my brow and make sure my bandage was secure under my hood. Because of this stupid head injury I wasn't allowed to go on missions, or more importantly, drink alcohol until it was healed. Stupid Mira, making things out to be worse than they were. And since that little sky dragon was off with that cranky pink-haired witch for training I didn't know how long I'd have to wait. The mighty Bickslow put out of commission by a shitty accident, it was embarrassing.

Myself and the rest of the Raijinshu had taken a mission to take out a Wyrven that had attacked and killed a bunch of miners in the mountains. Easy enough for us, but what we didn't count on was that would have been another team from Fairy Tail there as well. They were tracking a dark mage who had been terrorizing a village in the valley opposite of us. Turns out that the mage was taking control of the Wyrven with beast control magic and causing them to kill the people in the surrounding villages. It had been a breeze of a mission, the Raijinshu took out the Wyrven and the other team beat the shit out of the mage.

"Ugh." I set my glass down and closed my eyes, the room was spinning like a top.

If it wasn't for that stupid girl none of this would have happened! I clutched my glass in my hand and grit my teeth. Seriously, that girl is just a magnet for trouble. We'd finished mission and left back to collect our reward while the other team left to go get theirs, we didn't really socialize much with the rest of the guild still. Even though we'd been forgiven for the Fantasia thing and had helped out when we were attacked at the S-class Trials people didn't really enjoy being around us, less so when Laxus wasn't around, but they weren't exactly overjoyed with our company before we parted ways. Well, except that Cosplayer chick, she always seemed to be happy to see us. She had smiled and laughed with us and had started a conversation with Ever, who tried to act like she didn't care, but I knew she was ecstatic that someone was actively seeking her out rather than ignoring or being scared of her. She had discussed books with Freed, pulling that stoic dude into the conversation with ease, and I knew he enjoyed himself. She'd even laughed good-naturedly at my perverted jokes and only slapped my arm lightly when I wagged my tongue out at her. Unfortunately her team wasn't so at ease with us and soon found an excuse to leave our company.

"Jerks." Not that I cared though, they were annoying anyways. Especially those two idiots, always friggin fighting when we're trying to relax. Idiots.

We had made it to the train station with not troubles and went to find a place to sit, unfortunately the whole friggin train was full except on of the back compartments, and with good reason. The other team was in it with that pink-haired idiot looking like he was going to barf all over the place. We ended up sitting with them cause it was that or stand the whole way back to Magnolia, and Ever said she's too delicate to be jostled around like that.

"Delicate my ass."

It was a pretty nice ride back, I guess, it would have been better if that motion sick dick-head had fallen out the window he had half his body hanging out of. It'd have been quieter too. He spend his time alternating between sticking his head out the window and laying in the blonde chick's lap while she played with his hair. I don't know why, but seeing him so close to her like that pissed me the hell off. I was about to reach over and knock his whining self out, but the Titania beat me too it. Thankfully, with the barf-bag out of commission I was able to talk with the blonde. I made sure to keep my perverted front up but sometimes I let it slip when I got really interested in what she was saying. Yeah I know. Me? Interested in what that empty-headed cheerleader had to say? Shockingly enough she wasn't as empty headed as I thought. If I didn't know any better I would have probably called her smart, but no one can have a body like that and still have a functioning brain, it just wasn't how things worked.

The trouble had started when we got to the station in Magnolia, and I never knew that much crap could happen because of one person in such a short amount of time. First, the blonde tried to wake the flame idiot up, she was shaking him and calling his name when he suddenly shot out an arm and hit her square in the face with his fist. Apparently the loser also sleep fights. His punch sent Cheerleader straight into Ever, knocking her off her feet and sending them straight into me.

I rubbed my lower back where I had landed on the seat with both girls on top of me.

I had immediately made a comment about not minding them both on me, but that they should wait until everyone left cause I don't like giving a free show. Ever smacked me with her stupid fan and the Cosplayer straight kicked me in the jaw.

I touched my jaw as the memory flashed through my mind, even if she isn't that strong of a mage she packs one hell of a kick.

We then left the train and were carrying out our bags when that snarky blue cat thing decided to insult the blonde. She was rushing around jumping up in the air trying to catch the blue cat. Her jumping made all sorts of things bounce and it was mesmerizing to watch. Cheerleader caught me staring and started yelling at me but tripped over her discarded suitcase, kicking it open and trowing her clothing all over the ground. I near passed out from a nosebleed from all the lacy panties flying around. The chick turned bright red and scrambled around trying to pick up her stuff, giving me a nice view of her lace clad bottom up in the air.

She caught me again and stood up to yell at me but she had been under one of the benches and smacked her head, knocking herself unconscious. I looked around for everyone but they had already left. Grumbling I had put all her stuff back in her suitcase and hoisted her over my shoulder and left the station. We drew all sorts of stares from people in the station and flanking the streets, but I wasn't too concerned. I was big enough that everyone steered clear of us for the most part. One over zealous kid jumped in front of me and asked what the hell I was doing, and started leering at the girl. He made a grab at her but my babies just chased him away, smacking their wooden bodies on his head until he had a comical lump on his head. I laughed with my tongue lolling out, showing my guild mark and he got the idea and took off.

It was just my luck that Cosplayer decided to wake up right then and started freaking out. She got me with another one of her brutal kicks to the chest and sent me flying into fruit stand before I could react. After she calmed down I explained what happened and she sheepishly apologized and thanked me for helping her. She had a nice sized lump on her head from the bench so I said I'd walk her home just to be safe. It wasn't like I was going out of my way anyways, my house was in the direction we were going anyways. After a while she jumped up on the ledge of the canal and did a little balancing act as we walked. If I had any interest in the girl, which I don't, I would have called it cute. But I don't so I won't.

Then, just because my life sucks, that kid from earlier showed up with some other guys and called out that they wanted to fight me. Cheerleader tried to explain that everything was okay but they weren't listening to her. The all rushed me and I and my babies took them out. I made sure not to hurt any of them too bad, or else the Cosplayer would have complained. Not that I wanted to please her or anything, but she had a loud voice and I didn't want to hear her complaining. One of the guys was a mage, friggin weak though but was annoying, and he threw some sort of energy blast at me but I dodged and it hit the girl. The mage dude jumped away and used another blast to push a wagon full of barrels straight at the girl who was now flailing on the canal's edge.

I saw as she started to fall and acted without thinking, I jumped after her and used my body weight to throw her back to safety. I tried to call my babies to catch me before I fell in but I wasn't fast enough. I landed in the frigid canal and turned to look up at the Cheerleader who was yelling something at me. I didn't see the wagon full of barrels falling on me until it hit me square on the head.

So, the great Bickslow was taken out by one measly mage and a wagon full of barrels. I was just my luck that the barrels had been filled with fish waste that was going to be loaded onto a barge to be used as bait. So on top of the humiliation of being dragged out of the canal by one of Cosplayer's spirits, I also smelled like a friggin fish.

It wasn't that I was trying to impress the Cheerleader by looking cool while fighting, it was just a blow to any dude's ego to be caught in a situation like that and have to be fished out by the chick you were trying to impress. No! I mean not impress, help. Yeah, help.

"Stupid Cheerleader." I grumbled looking at my apple juice. And on top of everything I'm drinking some kid's drink. I didn't look tough or powerful, I looked beat up and stupid, and I smelled worse.

"Oi, Mira. Can't I go now? My head isn't that bad." Mira had refused to allow me to leave, saying it was too dangerous to walk around in my condition. As if.

Mira looked at me and smiled. "Okay Bickslow, I'll have someone walk you home."

"What the hell! I'm not some invalid, I can walk home by myself." I said trying to not sound like a whiny kid, I don't know if I succeeded or not.

Mira's smile froze, and she turned her body toward me. Her demon peeking out from behind her blue eyes. "Bickslow, you'll wait until I find someone to take you home, won't you?"

I gulped at her. "Y-yeah."

Her smile widened and the demon disappeared, leaving the normal bubbly Mira. "Thanks Bickslow!" She said with a little laugh.

I grimaced in reply. That chick seriously has problems.

"Hey Mira, I'll take him home." I heard a musical voice say.

No. Please no. No no no no no-agh. "Sure Lucy! Thanks!" Shit.

I turn to see Lu-Cosplayers big brown eyes staring into mine. Well, staring at my helmet that covered them. For yet another time I was glad for my visor, because I wasn't sure if I could look into those liquid chocolate orbs with my own. I gulped again, but this was a different gulp. "Uh… Yo! Cosplayer!" I said trying to brush off her intense stare and hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "I don't need ya to get home."

"Bickslow." I heard Mira's voice say. It was a low and dangerous tone and I knew she would be staring at me.

"But! I guess some company wouldn't be too bad, ya know? Heh!" I said quickly as I gingerly climbed off the bar stool and walked to the guild's doors.

"Lucy make sure he gets home safely! If he gives you any trouble you tell me straight away, okay?"

I heard the Cheerleader laugh behind me. "Will do Mira. See you tomorrow. Good night everyone!"

Everyone bade her good night and I heard a couple of the guys grumble about her leaving with me. I couldn't keep a grin from spreading across my face.

"That's right. Eat your hearts out."

"Did you say something?" Lucy asked me, skipping to match my stride.

I turned to look down at her, the moonlight caught her golden hair and I stumbled a bit. "Uh…no." I am smooth.

"Okay." She said and lifted her head up to gaze at the stars as we walked.

I tried to tear my eyes away from the smooth expanse of her throat, but the creamy skin seemed to call out to me. I wanted nothing more than to leave marks with my tongue and teeth all over her flawless skin. With tremendous effort I tore my gaze from her tempting form to watch the path.

"So, where do you live?" She asked in her musical voice.

"I, uh, that way." I said with a flap on my hand toward Olive street. I am smooth like butter. _Or gravel_. The voice in my head taunted.

"Oh, that's not too far from my place." She said with a bright smile. "I live right there." She pointed to a pink building about a hundred yards away as we turned off Strawberry onto Olive and walked up the small hill lined with houses.

What the hell is wrong with me? I am Bickslow. I'm cocky and smooth. I am a killer with the ladies and have never stuttered in my life when talking with a female. Why the hell was this chick making me so nervous? I stole a glance at the girl walking beside me, well more like skip-bouce-half trip-walking, and I fought away a smile.

She really was weird.

We came to a stop in front of my house. It wasn't much but it was mine. Thanks to all the S-class missions with Laxus I had made enough to pay it off fully and even put on an addition. I looked at my two story house with a faint smile. It had a small covered porch and windows flanking the door. It was a pale green on the outside and the shutters were a darker green. I saw Cosplayer gaping at my house with unconcealed admiration and I could help the feeling of pride that grew in my chest.

She likes it! I mean…not that that matters, cause it doesn't. I turned and walked up the stone path towards my door. I had made the path myself one week after a one particularly brutal mission. It was smooth mismatched stones of different hues of grey, held together by silver mortar that glowed under the light of the moon. I heard Cosplayer follow up the pathways and I shot a glance back at her and smiled. She was staring down at the stone work tilting her head this way and that as she followed the swirling patterns of the stones.

"Oi, Cosplayer. I'm here now, you can leave." I said, snapping her out of her reverie.

"Oh! Uh, right. Night Bickslow. Hope you feel better." She said as she turned around and stuffed her hands in her pockets, walking away.

I sighed and turned to unlock my door, but for some reason I was seeing two door handles and was having a hard time getting the key into the lock. Suddenly someone took the key from my hand and unlocked the door for me. I looked down to see Cheerleader looking up at me. I was going to say something sarcastic but the look in her eyes stopped me. She stared into my visor for what seem like an eternity before she moved slowly, taking a step towards me so that we were inches apart. She reached her hands up, pausing slightly when they came to rest on my visor, but she continued when I made no move to stop her. I was breathing deep even breaths as she removed my visor.

Why did she do that?

Why didn't I stop her?

I flinched slightly when my eyes met hers for the first time. She held the visor in one hand and again reached up to push my hood down, exposing my head to the night. I couldn't seem to move, it was like I was trapped in her eyes that looked black in the fading light. I was the one with magic eyes but her gaze left me powerless. It was like she was staring into my soul. I could see the souls of everyone. Man, woman, child, I could see them all I could see their intent but not who they were. As the delicate girl in front of me stared into my eyes without fear I felt as if she could see right into me, she saw all my fears and hurts, all of my desires and wishes, and she seemed to accept then. She raised a slim finger up to trace the mark between my eyes, her head turned to the side as she studied it. I saw her lips turn up in a tiny smile.

Why was she smiling?

Didn't I repulse her?

Why was she looking at me as if I meant something?

She traced down my mark to the tip on my nose, causing a shiver to ripple through my body before her finger came to rest on my lips. I saw her tongue come out to lick her own lips and I held my breath. She looked as if she was having an internal debate with herself, her brow wrinkled in concentration. With painstaking slowness her hand slipped around my neck pulling me down to her as she raised herself up on her toes to reach me. With our lips a hairsbreadth apart she flicked her eyes from my lips to look into my eyes once more. Whatever she saw there seemed to give her the courage to close the space between us as she captured my lips with her.

She was so soft. She kissed me shyly as she held my neck. After a few moments she pulled away to look at me questioningly. I couldn't really believe what had happened, but I knew one thing. That kiss was too damn short. Before she could pull away my hands slipped around her waist and pulled her against me gently and bent my head to kiss her again.

Never in my life had I kissed with such delicacy. She was so small and innocent, I couldn't help but kiss her softly. After a while I broke the kiss and I heard her draw in a sharp breath. I opened my eyes to see her frowning at me. I froze.

Should I have not done that?

She stared at me and her frown deepened before she grabbed me by the fabric on my chest and pulled me against her roughly. "I am not going to break." She said with her eyes burning with emotion that sent another shiver through my body. It took me a second to process what she had said, but once it clicked I grinned down at her.

"Good." I said as I crashed my lips down on hers. She let out a small squeak and stiffened before humming and melting into the kiss. After a minute we pulled away, both breathing hard, and I thought maybe I had gone a little to far but that thought was banished when I saw the smile on her upturned face. She opened her eyes to grin at me. "That's better." She…purred? I chuckled at the girl wrapped in my arms. After a moment she let a little sigh and stepped back out of my grasp and I frowned at the loss of contact.

"I should get home, and you should bathe." She said with a smile at me.

Bathe? OH SHIT. I still smelled a little like dirty canal water and fish guts. She laughed at the look on my face and reached up to plant another kiss on me.

"It's not that bad." She said as if she read my mind. "Thank you for helping me today. If you hadn't made such a fool of yourself I never would have had the courage to finally do this." She whispered in my ear.

I grimaced and smiled at the same time, not that happy that she said I made a fool of myself but the fact that it made her kiss me overshadowed it.

"Wait," I said with my brow furrowed in confusion, "what do you mean 'finally?'"

She smiled her beautiful smile at me. "That's for another day." She turned and walked down the swirling path and turned to wave at me. "Good night, Bickslow." She said in a low voice. Hot damn.

"Good night," I said with my large grin, "Lucy." She laughed and I watched until she disappeared into the night. I was a little worried about her but I knew she would be okay, her house was only a short walk away. I walked into my house and shut the door and allowed myself a loud laugh.

I guess today didn't suck too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Oi minna! So I decided to write a second chapter for this story just because I liked it so much. I think this is where I end this particular story, but I'm not sure. Anyways here's chapter two told from the view point of Lucy! And you all know that I don't own Fairy Tail, but I'll say it aways. Enjoy...

* * *

As soon as I was out of ear shot of Bickslow's house I started running. I ran all the way down Olive and skidded around the corner onto Strawberry, rushing to my apartment. I stumbled up the stairwell and fumbled with the handle until it finally opened and streaked inside, shutting the door behind me and resting my back against it as I gasped for breath.

OH MY GOD. I felt my face crack in an earsplitting grin. "I did it. I finally did it." I waited until I caught my breath, staring into the dark room before I started giggling. I giggled and began dancing into my house, twisting my body to an imaginary beat as I flipped on the lights. I danced into my bedroom and pulled out some clothes as I two-stepped toward my bathroom. I stopped suddenly when I heard the faint sound of snoring coming from my bed. With a ball-change and swift pirouette I made it to the bed and threw the comforter back to reveal a snoring Natsu. I grinned down at him, not even Natsu could ruin my mood right now. I reached down and poked his face with my finger. No response.

"Naaatsu." I called in a sing-song voice. "Natsuu waaakee uuup!" Still nothing. I sighed and did a hop-skip back as I called over to him again. "Natsu there's foo-ood."

"Food? Where! I'm hungry." Figures.

"I lied. There's no food." I said as I hummed and frolicked my way to the bathroom. "Go home Natsu, it's late."

I turned to see Natsu staring at me quizzically. "Luce, you smell weird."

Wow, jerk. "Thanks Natsu." I said dryly with a dramatic roll of my eyes.

He took a step and sniffed me. "Hey! Don't sniff at me without my permission, weirdo!" I squeaked as I slapped him away.

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes. "You smell like fish and apple juice." Oh. "So?"

He took a step closer. "And Bickslow."

OH. "Well actually-" I stopped myself suddenly from making up an excuse. Why would it matter if I smelt like Bickslow? We had spent the day on the train with him and his team, they'd been helpful in our mission, it's not like it should matter. "Natsu, why would it matter who I smelled like anyways?" I asked wearily. You're making my good mood go away dummy.

"Well because, he's Bickslow! You shouldn't let him get close enough to you to leave his scent on you. He's nakama yeah, but I don't trust him around you." He said as if it made perfect sense and I should agree with him.

Well, sorry to disappoint Natsu, but I did NOT agree, and I preceded to tell him so at length. About how not Bickslow, nor any of the Raijinshu, deserved to be ostracized because of past mistakes. I also told him about Bickslow carrying me and saving me from falling in the canal. By the end of my tirade my good mood had evaporated and I just wanted that pink-haired idiot to leave. "Natsu please leave, I was in a really good mood and you ruined it. I want to take a shower and then go to sleep. In my bed. By myself. Okay?" I waited until he nodded before turning on my heel to enter the bathroom.

I jumped in the shower and turned on the water. I grumbled as I furiously scrubbed myself clean. Stupid Natsu, saying I smelled weird.

Weird like…Bickslow.

I slowly let myself relax as I let the shower work it's magic and I felt my smile return as I raised a hand to touch my lips. He had been so gentle, afraid he's hurt me or scare me. I giggled and bit my lip, he'd then kissed me hard. A shiver passed through my body as I remembered the feel of him against me and I decided that I wouldn't mind smelling like Bickslow all the time, at least what he smelled like normally. The way he'd looked at my when I took his visor off...He had lovely eyes. I know he was self-conscious about his eyes and the mark of his magic, but I thought it was cool. Cool and sexy. Mostly sexy. Mmm sexy. I stayed under the shower head thinking of all the ways to get his scent on me, surprising myself with my imagination. I couldn't wait until next time.

Wait…next time?

Panic flooded into me at those two simple words. Was there going to be a next time? I didn't even ask him about it! I didn't even ask to kiss him I had just done it. Oh my god. What if he just kissed me because he felt bad? No. He wouldn't have done that, he may be a pervert but he's not one to pretend. Right?

"Ugh." I drooped against the wall of the shower as my head spun with all the possibilities and uncertainties. I had tried so hard to play it cool around him. I had volunteered to walk him home, and I tried to act like my normal chipper self but on the inside I was screaming in nervousness. I had been trying to get on friendly terms with him for months and there was my perfect chance. I'd kept trying to think of a way to thank him but every time I tried to start a conversation he just answered with short statements. Did he not like me? I had debated on kissing him or not but something I had seen in his red eyes gave me courage.

If he didn't like me why did he kiss me back?

Kiss me back...

Kiss back…

Kiss.

"Hmmmm." I was humming again as I thought about his lips. They had been soft and gentle and then firm and demanding. They had tasted like apple juice too. For some reason I decided that I would definitely be buying apple juice next time I went to the store. The water had begun to turn cold so I finished up my shower and dried myself off, walking into my bedroom to get dressed since I had thrown my clothes I had picked out earlier at Natsu. I let out a little sigh of relief when I saw my empty apartment. Seems like Natsu listened for once. I pulled on some clothes, not really noticing what I put on as my thoughts returned to the seith mage.

I had always noticed him, I mean it was kind of hard not to. Since the Fantasia shenanigans I'd always felt drawn to him for some reason, I used to think it was because of our battle that day but after a while I knew that wasn't the case. After Tenroujima I felt an even stronger pull to get to know the visored man. He was tall, taller than even Laxus, and he was strong, not only physically but mentally. He gave off this sort of easily distracted pervert vibe but I knew he had a sharp mind behind that wagging tongue of his.

He really was weird.

I don't know when exactly I fell off the edge of casual observer into the pit of emotional attachment and attraction, but once I did it was hard to think of anything else. Anytime I walk into the guild my eyes instantly search for five floating totems, and once I found them the rest of my time was spent staring at him while trying to pretend I wasn't staring at him.

I shook my head as I opened my fridge.

"I've really got it bad."

I sighed as I saw the only thing I had to drink was milk, normally I loved milk but tonight I just wanted to taste those soft apple flavored lips again. Considering that my have been the only time I ever would. I grabbed the milk carton and shut the fridge. I groaned and slid down it's face to sit on the ground, taking a swig of milk from the carton; why did I have to over think things? I had made my move, that was it. Now it was up to him to take the next step…or not. The thought that he would reject me caused a sharp in my chest, so palpable that my breath caught and I placed my hand over the pain and tried to rub it away.

"Gah, I'm reading into this too much." I said as I rest my head against the cool fridge and closed my eyes. Okay. If he decides to pretend this never happened, I'm cool with that. Okay…maybe not cool with it but I can accept that. I don't want to be the Juvia to his Gray, I shivered at the thought. BUT if he decides that he IS interested, well goody for me! I smiled to myself as I drank my milk, I guess we'll find out tomorrow. I slowly pushed myself up and put the milk back in the fridge and went to brush my teeth. I hummed softly and rocked back and forth as I looked at myself in the mirror, my mind occupied with a tattooed blue-haired stud. I slowly danced my way to bed and snuggled into my comforter glad to be alone, well maybe I didn't want to be in my bed alone tonight, I just didn't want Natsu in my bed when all I wanted was for Bickslow to be there instead. The last thought on my mind about whether Bickslow could fit in my tiny bed with me, he's larger than Natsu.

"Hm…maybe I need a bigger bed." I said groggily as I slipped into blissful sleep.

* * *

"Ack!"

I was ripped from Bickslow's muscular arms and landed on the ground with a _whump._ I gasped and scrambled about as I tried to cover my nakedness. To my surprise I felt a soft cotton shirt instead of bare skin. Wait. I stared blearily down at my pajama encased body and waited for my mind to catch up.

I'm not naked. *Blink*

I looked at my empty bed. No Bickslow. *Blink blink*

I stared blankly at the wall for another minute.

"Gah, it was a dream!" I cried comically as I jumped back in bed burrowing into the softness. I laid face down in my pillow until I finally could hold a coherent thought. I sniffed at the unfairness of the universe and thanked whatever power was out there for realistic dreams. I lay there for a while longer as the sun flitted through the curtains, and I felt a smirk cross my face as I remembered the acrobatic happenings of my dream.

"Oh yeah. Definitely getting a bigger bed."

* * *

I arrived at the guild later than usual. I had spent an hour pacing around my living room debating on whether or not I would go to the guild at all, but I knew that if I didn't go my team would know something was up.

I then spent the next hour trying to find something to wear. For some reason my normal mini-skirt and shirt just didn't sound appealing to me. I opted for a pair of light jeans that hugged my form nicely before tapering down at my ankles, I donned a lacy white bandeau and covered it with a white button up shirt made of a sheer diaphanous material that tickled and whispered across my skin. After finally dressing I turned to look in the mirror and allowed myself a small smile. I looked good. The pants made my legs seem longer and showed my thigh gap, my shirt was slightly see through so you could just make out the lacy design of my bandeau, but I was so pale anyways it almost seemed as if I was wearing a shirt underneath. The white button up was long, reaching past the pockets of my jeans and was loose, almost like I was wearing a man's shirt. I did a little pirouette and laughed. This style covered me more but it seemed to make me look sexier. I liked it.

I looked at my figure in the mirror. Now my hair.

"Errrgh." I called Cancer out and he did my hair in about seven different styles before I made up my mind. In the last year my hair had grown at an alarming rate, so instead of my hair resting against my shoulder blades it now tickled my lower back. Cancer curled it in soft waves until it fell like a golden waterfall down my back. I gazed at my reflection and for the first time that morning I felt confident.

"Thank you, Cancer." I said as he finished.

"You are welcome, Ebi. I think this style suits you best, Ebi." The crab spirit said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose before returning to the spirit world in a _poof._

_"_Alright. Time to face the proverbial music." I said as I grabbed a pair of soft black ankle boots and donned my keys and whip.

When I finally made it to the guild I did my customary survey of the guild. No totems. _Sigh. _I trudged over to the bar, sitting on my stool before laying my head down on the counter. I spent all morning stressing and he wasn't even here. I groaned and closed my eyes, hating the unfairness of the universe for the second time that day.

"Lucy, good morning!" I heard a voice say to me. I opened my eyes to stare up at a smirking Mira. Her eyes were narrowed in amusement, and something else I couldn't quite place, as she did a once over on my outfit before resting her eyes on my face. She leaned forward and smiled at me.

This was not a nice smile.

I slowly raised myself up and leaned back slightly, eyeing her warily.

"Good morning, Mira." I said, suspicion lacing my voice. Why was she looking like the cat who just ate one very fat canary?

"How did it go with Bickslow?" She purred out.

I felt my cheeks redden and cursed my fair complexion. "Ehem. What do you mean?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant which only caused her smirk to widen into a predatory grin.

"Lucy, do you know who lives across from Bickslow?" She asked as she pretended to wipe the counter down.

I froze slightly and panicked thoughts rushed through my head. Oh God, oh God, oh God. "Oh, no I don't. Should I?" I said, trying to calm my inner self as she freaked out, saying things like 'run for your life!' and 'you'll never get that bigger bed now!'

"No, I didn't think you did. Freed lives in the house adjacent to Bickslow, and he told me some rather interesting things last night. Care to guess what those things were?" Mira asked as she gave up all pretense of wiping the counter and grinned evilly at me.

"Uh-I…umm…well you see…" I started stuttering, but then I stopped short and I felt my nervousness was away. An evil grin of my own appeared on my face as I looked at the white-haired girl. "Freed told you something last night at his house?"

She stared at me a moment, trying to figure out what could have caused my change in demeanor. "Yes, he-"

"But Mira dear," I cut her off with a purr of my own, "what were you doing at Freed's house last night?" And I felt a surge of triumph as I saw her eyes widen and her mouth gape open. "Uhm! Uh…well I-well we…" She stuttered out, grabbing her rag and rushed away. "I have things to do!" She squeaked out as she all but sprinted away. I laughed loudly as she ran into the kitchen, her face flaming.

"Eh, Lucy! Did you break Mira?" I heard the voice of Cana say as she plopped down beside me. "What do you got on her, eh?" She card mage said as she nudged me with her elbow and waggled her eyebrows at me. I smirked at her and leaned forward. "Well you see-"

"Eeeikkk!" Mira came hurtling out of the kitchen with a smoothie in one hand and a mug in the other. She shoved the mug in Cana's hands before placing her now free hand over my mouth. "You tell her mine and I'll tell her yours!" She hissed out, her eyes switching from panic to threatening and back again.

"Mmmph hm mmmph mmabmm mm. Mnom hmph mhm mh hmh mphemn."

"What?"

I pulled her hand from my mouth and sucked in a breath. "Gah, I said 'okay I won't tell her. Now let go I can't breath.'" I said with a smile.

She laughed and handed me the smoothie filled glass and winked at me. "Here's something to bribe you into silence." I laughed and swirled the straw in the pink substance from heaven before taking a sip.

"Wha-what?! Now I REALLY want to know what's going on!" Cana said as she scooted closer shifting her eyes to make sure any other people were out of earshot. "You guys tell me your's and I tell you mine." She said in a conspiratory whisper.

Mira and I exchanged a glance before leaning toward the brunette. "You first." I said taking another sip of my drink. Cana gave an over exaggerated nod and took a gulp from her tankard. She wiped her foam mustache off with the back of her hand, taking a deep breath. "Gray and I are together." She breathed out in little more than a whisper.

"Eip!" Mira clasped her hands to her chest and tried to keep her voice quiet as she fought down the hearts in her eyes. I grinned widely at my bikini top wearing friend and raised my smoothie glass out to her. With a laugh she brought her tankard to mine in salute and we both drank. "Congratulations girl." I said with a wink at her. "I just hope Juvia doesn't find out." I paused as a thought hit me. "Oh! But if she does than you'll replace me as Love Rival!" I stared at Cana whose face seemed to lose some of its color as she suddenly guzzled down her beer. "Dear God don't remind me." She said as she placed her empty mug down.

"Alright Mira, I went first now spill." The card mage said as a fresh mug was placed in front of her.

The Take Over mage shifted slightly and wrung her hands. "Uh…Freed and I have been dating for the last couple months."

Cana let out a snort. "That's it? I knew that already! Damn, I can't believe I told you mine for that." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You knew?" Mira asked incredulously.

"Uh yeah." Cana said, one eyebrow raised before shaking her head and turning to me. "Aight now Lucy, you're turn. And if you tell me you're dating Natsu I'm gonna get pissed. I didn't tell you guys something you didn't know only for you to tell me something everyone already knows." She said poking my nose.

I snorted and brushed her hand away. "As if I'd ever date Natsu." Cana's face showed surprise at this before she grinned, letting out a chuckle. "That's good to hear. Now come on chickie, out with it."

I took a breath and scanned the room, I saw no totems still and oddly enough no flash of pink hair. I nodded to myself. Area is secure. I turned to look at Cana and Mira before my face broke out in a huge smile. "I kissed Bickslow." I said with satisfaction. I felt insides warm up at the memory and I couldn't stop the satisfied hum that escaped my throat. Cana blinked at me for a moment. "What?!" I laughed at her reaction and swirled my smoothie again as I turned to face forward. "I kissed Bickslow. I kissed him and I liked it. And if things go right today then I plan on kissing him every chance I get for as long as he'll let me." I said with a determined look on my face.

I heard all the air in Cana's lungs being expelled in a _whoosh_. I shifted my gaze to her and cocked an eyebrow at her. She was shifting in her seat and her face had a faraway look on it. "Cana?" Mira called to her, waving her hand in front of the now blushing girl. Cana blushing? The brunette suddenly turned toward me, her eyes distant. "Oh my God." I furrowed my brow at her. "What's the matter?" I really hoped she didn't try to tell me to stay away from him like Natsu had. Cana just stared for another second before shaking her head vigorously. "Oh my God I'm jealous." I opened my eyes wide in surprise.

"Eh?"

Mira had the same expression on her face as I did. Cana smirked at us before she brought her tongue out and moved it in a Bickslow like fashion. "Oh." Mira said in a breathy tone as her eyes darkened and she shivered. "Eh?" I said again, confused by both of their reactions. They both turned to me with matching looks of envy on their faces. "Whaaat's the matter…?" I asked shifting my gaze between them.

Cana lifted her hand to point at her mouth. "Bickslow. Tongue." She said before pointing at me. "You. Pleasure." I felt myself flush and both girls snapped out of their musings to laugh at me as I suddenly remembered my dream. Yes. Bickslow. Tongue. I shifted in my seat much like Cana had and didn't notice that both Cana and Mira had stopped laughing and were now staring at something behind me. I suddenly felt arms encircle me from behind and large hands splay across my abdomen. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a floating totem and I saw green and red gauntlet encased wrists around my waist. I barely suppressed a moan as I shifted to lean back into a hard chest before turning my head up to stare into the visored face of Bickslow.

"Hey Cosplayer Queen." He said, his voice deeper than normal as he grinned down at me.

I felt my whole body heat up as I stared up at the man towering over me. "Hey Bickslow."

I tried to sound calm and collected but my voice just came out in a husky whisper as I pressed myself against him more. His arms stiffened around me and his grin faded as looked down at my face, I couldn't see his eyes but I could almost feel their heated gaze on my skin. He lifted one hand from my waist to run a finger across my face from my nose to my forehead, much like I had the night before, causing me to shudder in delight. I forgot about everything except for the man holding me. Mira and Cana faded away into the haze with the rest of the guild, my mind only on the man pressed against my back. I flicked my eyes from his visor to his lips and licked my own which caused him to tighten his grip on me.

"Careful Cosplayer, I don't think you know what you're doing." He said in a deep throaty whisper and he moved to step back. Before he could move I placed my hand firmly over the arm around my waist and tugged his other arm down, causing him to bend at the waist. With his head only a foot higher than mine as I sat on the stool I turned my head to the side and grabbed one of the purple straps on his chest and pulled his mouth down on mine.

As soon as his lips crashed on to mine I melted. I turned my head for a better angle and flicked my tongue across his lips, earning me a groaning chuckle from the seith mage. I could tell he wanted to kiss me back with everything he had, but he was holding back; and I didn't like that. With a growl I nipped his lip causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure before he pulled back. I frowned at him but didn't release my hold on his arm just in case he tried to get away. He stared at me for a long moment, breathing hard as he tried to hold himself back. This wasn't what I had planned to do at all. I had meant to tell him how I felt and then let him decide what we would be, but now I didn't care about that, I just wanted to show him just exactly what I felt about him. I wanted to feel his body on mine as I showed him just how much he really meant to me. More than just a physical attraction, more than a passing fancy. I wanted him from his toes to his spiky blue hair, I wanted him from his strong arms to the depths of his soul.

And at this moment I didn't care who saw.

I stood up on the rungs of the stool until my head reached his chin and I lifted his visor off and dropped it on the counter where it landed with a metallic ring. I pushed his hood back until it bunched around his shoulders and I saw the cut on his brow from yesterday. His deep red eyes burned into mine with such intensity I thought I would combust on the spot as I reached my hands up to cup his face.

"I may not know what I'm doing but I know what I want." I told him as I kissed him again, pouring all of my wants and desires into that kiss, wanting nothing more than to show this amazing man that he didn't have to hold back. I pulled away only when I needed air and opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were half closed and he was breathing hard as his hands gripped my hips tightly. He seemed to not be getting what I wanted so I pressed myself against him and rolled my hips. He stiffened and let out a low moan before stopping himself to glare at me. He stilled when he saw my eyes, and I let all of my passion into them so that maybe he could see just how much I cared.

He let out a growl, "Fuck it." He said and crashed his lips onto mine with such violence that my head would have snapped back if I had not met him with matching violence. After a while I dimly became aware of distant shouts and hoots coming from around us. I pulled away from him to look around and saw the whole guild staring at us.

"Oops." I said, well…I had said I didn't care who saw, right? I felt my face heat up and I pulled away from Bickslow slightly before his grip tightened and he let out a chuckle.

"Oh I don't think so Cosplayer." He said in his deep voice now laced with amusement and desire. "I tried to stop you but you didn't listen and now you have to deal with the consequences." He chuckled again as he pulled me against him and I felt just how much my little display had affected him.

I felt all my nervousness wash away and I smirked at him with narrowed eyes. "I can live with that." I said in a playful tone as I pressed my chest against his. I heard several of the men in the guild gulp and Bickslow suddenly lost his grin and stood staring at me for a moment before picking me up in a flash and tossing me over his shoulder and walked out of the guild. I smiled as I saw the faces of my guild mates, some shocked, some amused, and the smirking faces of Cana and Mira. I gave a little wave to them as I hummed in contentment as the man carrying me laughed and shifted me until I dropped from his shoulder into his arms bridal style as his babies flittered around us.

"Eh Cosplayer, your place or mine?" He asked as he winked and his tongue lolled out.

I reached up with my mouth to nip his neck, causing him to breath out a curse word and clutch me tighter to his chest.

"Whichever one has the bigger bed."


End file.
